Pokemon anantos league
by Nega Kris
Summary: Join Hikari, Oga and Ryuga through their hardships and trials in order to become Pokemon champions, while fighting off gangs and cults. Warning: this is based off of the manga series which is more graphic and cruel. Pokemon and people can badly hurt in this. Slightly sexual content and ocs are accepted. Just have an okay team and abilities.


**A/N: hey guys, I've had another Pokemon fic that was already ready, but overall I had to scrap the idea because the Co-author and I broke up. Anyway here's a new one I'm making with my best friend, and this is based off of Pokemon Insurgence. It's a great fan made Pokemon game, that encapsulated the manga and did not deserve it's fate. Let's get on with the story, and if I manage to complete this story I will properly continue my other stories.**

 **Pokemon: Anantos League**

Chapter 1: Brighter Days

(3rd POV)

We start off at an average green house, in a small town named Solice. There is a large amount of greenery surrounding the town. Outside we see a teenager with long and wild black hair, pale tan skin, and brown eyes. He's wearing a black T-shirt, black sweatpants, and black sneakers. He's with his Ivysaur and his Lucario outside, doing some training. "Guys, the championship match last night is even more proof that we need to train harder if we ever hope to win! Pulse(Lucario) keep using bullet punch on that tree until you uproot it, Bloom(Ivysaur) keep practicing your leech seed until they drain the nutrients from that tree, and I'll do my daily exercises," the teen said as he started doing push ups on the ground, "I'll catch up to you yet, Orochi, just you wait. All we need now is Oga."

(In the house)

We see a girl who looks about the same age as the boy outside. She has silky white hair with black bangs and a volcarona head piece, she has a pale tan, brown eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye and a nice set of D-cup breasts. She's wearing a white tank top and Pignite sweatpants and has a larvesta on her lap and a snivy on her head. She was brushing the Larvesta's hair on its back while watching the championship match from last night, "So Orochi lost to the elite 4 again. Ryuga's probably not gonna be happy to hear this… I wish Oga will be alright," just as she says this her twin brother walks into the house, "He's tougher than you think sis… he should be alright." Ryuga said looking like a sweaty mess.

"I think mom is going to hurt him badly." The girl said to her brother worriedly as she hugged Larvesta tightly and slightly whimpered. Her brother tries to rub her back but she flinches and her Snivy hisses at Ryuga, "Hikari, it's just me. I'm not Orochi or mom, it's your twin Ryuga." he says and it calms Hikari a bit, "Thank you Ryuga, I think mom found out Oga and I are dating. I think she might do something to him." Ryuga's eyes opened wide and he bolted out the door.

(With Oga)

We see a tall teenager with purple hair and Hazel eyes with pale bruised skin. He has a bruised cheek and is shirtless with black jeans and sneakers, his black shirt and green jacket are thrown carelessly into a corner. The room he's in has some technology and spit up in it, it's a Pokemon laboratory but only three Pokeballs are on the table. "You know Oga, the fact you're willing to go this far for Delta Pokemon is surprising, but then again all you're good for is for being an oversized pin cushion." Just as the voice says this, Oga is kicked in the face by a woman with black hair and pale skin and brown eyes. She's wearing a white dress shirt, black business skirt and a lab coat and she spits in Oga's face, "Now finish undressing, you want all three of these freaks right?" Oga slowly takes off his belt with tears in his eyes, "I'm gonna taint you so that you never taint my daughter, but I guess to a freak their own, I guess that's why you want these Delta Pokemon so badly, huh Oga?" as she asks him she lifts his face with her feet.

Just as she asks him this, the lock on her door is unlocked and someone stepped in, "Mom! What are you doing to Oga in here?!" it was Ryuga and he was furious at what he saw, Oga covered in scratches, bruises and little spots of blood, his mother glaring at them both and Oga half naked and his mother's calmness about it was angering him even further. Before he snapped he grabbed Oga's shirt and helped him up and tried to support him out of there. "Alright then, Oga you can only have one now and the others will go into a deep sleep," both of them knowing what that meant Oga gently pushed Ryuga away. Ryuga stood there shocked but quickly understood when Oga said, "Ryuga… please wait downstairs for twenty minutes… please…" he didn't make eye contact with Ryuga and slowly went back inside and locked the door behind him. Ryuga only sighed and waited outside while holding his jacket and shirt.

"Good boy." was all the professor said.

(About 30 minutes later)

We see Ryuga outside, holding Oga's jacket and shirt tightly while he waits for him to come out. And when he does, he looks slightly dead eyed, has cigarette burns on his chest, has a cigarette in his mouth, and has three pokeballs in his arms and a pokedex. "Oga, what, why, when…" Ryuga didn't know what to ask and didn't ask, "Let's go to Hikari…" and they walked in silence together.

Delta Pokemon are exactly Pokemon, it's just a Pokemon who's typing is switched, for example a instead of a flying fire Charizard it's ghost dragon instead. This change is due to either a genetic mutation or harsh experimentation. The common people consider them freaks but still use them. Considering the fact they were discovered ten years ago, there is not much knowledge on them and professors believe that there is no real hazard in using them.

They finally reach the house where they see an exhausted Pulse and Bloom laying down on each other. "Okay guys, good work for today." as Ryuga says this he notices large seeds on the floor and a slightly tilted tree and returns them to their normal Pokeballs. And just as soon as Oga opens the door Hikari rushes out and jumps on him, hugging him tightly. "Baby, relax I'm alright," he's not lying, at this point his wounds have already closed and started clotting. Her tears stained his shirt and he carried her inside the house, Ryuga shortly following after them.

(In the house)

We see Oga with his shirt off and Hikari cleaning his wounds. While Ryuga is sitting on the bed and putting his hair in a ponytail. "So Oga, what are your Pokemon?" Ryuga asked and Hikari was excited, "Yeah baby what do you have on your team?" she was ecstatic about finding out.

"Both of you please calm down okay, it's time I show these little guys anyway." Oga said and took the Pokeballs out of his pocket and pressed the button on them to reveal a purple chimchar with electric blue highlights around it's eyes and stomach, with its stomach hair forming a lightning bolt, an aqua blue Turtwig with a dragon horn on its nose, and a icy blue piplup with Violet eyes. Oga pulled out his Pokedex and tried to figure out what typing they are while Hikari tried her best not to glomp them, "Okay, the Pokedex says that Chimchar is poison electric, Piplup is Ice psychic and Turtwig is water dragon, you can glomp them now Hikari." and she lunged at them when Oga told her it was okay and hugged them tightly, while Chimchar hugged back, Turtwig just awkwardly took the hug and Piplup rolled his eyes. Oga and Ryuga could only smile at that sight. "Okay time for names, Chimchar you shall become Raijin, Turtwig you shall be Gamara, and Piplup you will be Dio." Chimchar cutely cheered, Turtwig nodded at me, and Piplup rolled his eyes at me. Oga put his shirt on and Ryuga got up off the bed, "Everyone get your travel bags ready, mom isn't coming home tonight and odds are Orochi is coming home soon, so we'll leave tonight, before either of them have the chance to get back." Ryuga said and everyone nodded at him. Oga began to pack the essentials with the assistance of his Pokemon and Hikari, while Ryuga went to his room to get his bag.

"Baby, did you already pack up?" Oga asks. "Yeah, I packed everything up yesterday evening." Hikari replies sweetly and Oga hugs her tightly, "O-Oga what are you doing?" Oga whispers in her ear, "I love you, Hikari," and silently cries while Ryuga silently watched from behind the door and slipped into the darkness of the hallway.

(Outside the house at midnight)

Hikari, Oga and Ryuga stand right outside their house with bags on their back and Oga lights up a smoke and asks, "Guys, are you ready?" they all nod and head off for the next city. "First up is the dark gym in Edge city," Ryuga said as they head off into the starry night.

 **A/N: it took me a while to make this. I hope it's received well. Anyway guys I suggest you look up Pokemon insurance and support it because this is where I took inspiration from.**


End file.
